This invention is related to a small engine provided with a self starting motor, and more particularly to an improvement in the small engine provided with a self starter suitable for use as a device to drive hand-held or back-carried machines such as cleavers, blowers, or chain saws.
As a driving device for hand-held or back-carried machines such as cleavers, there was developed in the art a small sized engine provided with a self starter engine which is compact and easy-to-handle at the same degree as the conventional type small engines provided with a recoil starter for the benefit of the consumer public.
This type of small engine with a self starter is so structured that a reduction drive gear is loosely inserted over a crankshaft via bearings, a pinion of the self starter is engaged with the reduction drive gear, and a rotating body axially mounted on the crankshaft and the reduction drive gear are engaged/disengaged by the centrifugal force in order to effect or release the power transmission.
Such small engine as above mentioned, however, is detrimental in that excessive damage occurs to the bearings provided between the reduction drive gear and the crankshaft which are constantly rotating when the engine is being driven and that errors in processing or assembly of the crankshaft, the crankcase or the fan casing induce misalignment between the pinion of the motor and the reduction drive gear to result in serious damages.